houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiana Kaslana
Kiana Kaslana is the debut role of the mobile game "Zombiegal Kawaii" (Houkai Gakuen 1), "Houkai Gakuen 2", "Houkai 3rd Impact" developed by miHoYo and its derivative works. Battlesuits Amatubame1.jpg|Amatubame|link=Amatubame Kiana c1.png|White Comet|link=White Comet Kiana c2.png|Valkyrja Ranger|link=Valkyrja Ranger Kiana c3.png|Divine Pray|link=Divine Prayer Kiana c4.png|White Knight - Moonlight|link=White Knight - Moonlight kiana_c5_icon.png|Herrscher of Void|link=Herrscher of Void (K-423) Stigmata BH2 Kiana Stig.png|Wings of Pledge Skill Tattoo Kiana.png|Wings of Pledge (Kiana) Kiana Kaslana's Timeline On December 7, 1998, in the ancient castle deep in the dense forest of the Northern Europe, Kiana was born in the snowy winter day. *Kiana's name comes from "Moonlight", this was given by her aunt Theresa. Kiana inherited her mother's beautiful appearance and her father's powerful resistance to Houkai. In 2007, when protecting the people in the village, Kiana was scratched and injured and asked her father: "We are always protecting other people... then who will protect me..." Siegfried said: "Of course, Dad is protecting you! My little Kiana!", and made a vow. In 2008, Kiana studied at L'Aquila Primary School in Italy. *Parental divorce in 2008 In 2009, Kiana studied at Port-au-Prince High School in Haiti. In 2010, the Second Impact appeared and Cecilia sacrificed herself. Three months later, Siegfried took Kiana to escape Schicksal and went to the northernmost place to investigate the "Far East Attack Event". In 2011, Siegfried disappeared, leaving only one sentence, "I am going to explore the origin of Houkai" In 2013, Kiana studied at Senba High School in Changkong City. *On December 7, 2013, the student’s disappearance was involved on the day of enrollment, and at 19:34 that night, it was found together with the deceased’s shallow warehouse. A major suspect who was found missing in the shallow warehouse showed mental abnormality before her death. Kiana was identified as a legitimate defense and did not pursue her responsibility. 2014 Houkai occurred in Nagazora City *From the center of the Houkai, "Senba High School", Kiana began the adventure of escaping from Houkai... 300px The one to end the 2nd World Later, Anti-Entropy invaded St. Freya Academy, and Kiana's group sneaked into the battle of the Anti-Entropy Battleship "The Moonlight Throne", the result was resonated by the consciousness of The Second Herrscher. Then "Moonlight Throne" crashed in the St. Freya Church. Kiana accidentally touched the core of the Second Houkai Herrscher buried deep in the church. Cocolia originally wanted to take her out of danger in good faith but she only wanted The Fusion to become true, and later from the mouth of Cocolia, accidentally learned the whereabouts of Siegfried and his own life, Kiana who learned the truth fell to the Will of Houkai, and finally awakened to become The Ultimate Herrscher (14th Herrscher of Ultimate Power.) In front of her overwhelming absolute power, all of Kiana's group members perished. As the final trump card, Mei (in her Herrscher of Thunder form) fought God Kiana to avenge her friends but ultimately lost the battle. The world is then surged by the power of the Ultimate Herrscher and then then destroyed by her; bringing upon its rebirth. Houkai 3rd (Real Kiana) character introduction Kiana vs 3rd Herrscher 300px Kiana fought many times with Mei, whose pain and 3rd Herrscher personality caused her to be homocidal. However, Kiana's strong will and pure soul successfully saved her, and The Herrscher of Thunder within Mei feels warm in her heart and decided to leave her be. Escape from Nagazora In the Houkai 3rd manhua, Kiana began to fight Houkai zombies and beasts with Mei and Bronya in Nagazora City. Because Kiana was hit hard to protect Mei from the knight Houkai beast, Mei was stimulated and become violent, killed the beast instantly and also fight against Himeko who came to suppress Houkai. In the end, Mei was disarmed by Kiana with the unidentified power to break the 3rd Herrscher wings. Then she joined the Destiny by Theresa and was trained to become a valkyrja of St. Freya Academy. *In fact, it was the Sirin Core Fragment inside Kiana that absorbs Houkai power of the 3rd Herrscher, thus preventing Mei from destroying the city. Kiana's Favorite Gears Fairy Gun: This is a special gun that is very lightweight, has Infinite Ammo and very high fire rate, suitable for mass killing low-level zombies, it also has the ability change into a sword. Fairy Sword: A lightweight sword with high mobility, great for performing evasions. Thor's Hammer: A huge revolver with very high armor piercing, impact power and damage, capable of OHK any low level to a medium level enemy. It's also know that this weapon have very high durability as Kiana used this weapon to parry "Black Shadow" sickle hits. Fafnir's Fang: Heavy saw capable of cut down any big size enemies. Kiana's Phone: She first used it for H-Day time counter, later used it for checking if nearby people were alive, receiving missions and text chatting. Chameleon Hairclip: Iconic item that Kiana usually puts on her hair, otherwise would hang it to her phone. It can also be used to identify the Fake and Real Kiana Kiana met Yae Sakura Kiana defensive act On December 7, 2013, Asakura Mizuki was involved on the day of enrollment, and at 19:34 that night she turned into a Houkai zombie and later got shot by Kiana. Police found the major suspect who was missing in the shallow warehouse, and showed mental abnormality before her death. Kiana was identified as a legitimate defense and did not pursue her responsibility. Houkai Impact 3rd (K-423) character introduction Far East Attack Event Otto created Kiana's clone K-423, and in her childhood he implanted the Sirin Core Fragment. Later, when Siegfried rebelled against Schicksal, he took Kiana away from Schicksal HQ. *In fact that he took Fake Kiana "K-423" instead of Real Kiana "K-423" turned into a Herrscher, Siegfried had to use his legendary weapon of Shamash to seal her and as a result, lost an arm. *In the Houkai 3rd comic setting East Attack Event, God Kiana’s Houkai force ran away and Siegfried sealed Houkai consciousness at the expense of life. The reason why Kiana thinks her father is missing and looking for her father is that she unconsciously sealed her memory of killing her father. White Knight - Moonlight White Knight - Moonlight is a prototype 4th generation God Killer Armor developed by Otto, this armor was found by Bronya during the Honkai Beast invasion scene in Kaslana's hidden dataspace. Poem text on Moonlight Armor Trivia *Despite being very talented in manipulating Houkai energy and is very smart, Kiana's grades in school are poor especially when it comes to history. *However, she does really well in field practice as she is the kind of person that doesn’t hate making an effort. *In fact, Real Kiana can use any weapons while K-423 can only use Akimbo pistols. *The fate of the original Kiana is currently unknown. *In fact K-423 is the replica of 2nd Herrscher, mixed with Kiana gene unlike A-310 which is a copy of Kallen and mixed with Vishnu gene. *She has romantic feelings for Mei. *Good at games, but has never won a match against Bronya. *Can't watch horror scenes for more than 5 minutes. *The Knight Moonlight Armor is confirmed to use at least 4 powers, this includes Kaslana power, 2nd Herrscher power, 3rd Herrscher power and 6th Herrscher power. *In Chinese, Herrscher (律化娜) sounds like NaCl (氯化钠). Category:Character Category:Playable character Category:Valkyrja Category:Kaslana family Category:Schicksal Category:5th Valkyrja Squad